


A Strange Dream

by Reily96



Series: Menphina Helps Those Who Help Themselves [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Estinien doesn't get why he's having sexy dreams about a catgoon, F/M, Like Immediately, Pre-Heavensward but post ARR, Pre-Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, references to level 50 DRG quest, reminder that the cat isn't a wol, ship tag updated for ease of access but still inaccurate, this starts out nsfw, whats a beta can you eat it, yet again more references to there being THREE Azure Dragoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reily96/pseuds/Reily96
Summary: Supplementary part of "Menphina Helps Those Who Help Themselves." Prequel.Estinien isn't used to getting a good night's sleep. On the rare occasion that very good dream is the cause of his waking, he's a bit confused as to the subject of the dream... After all, it seems a bit odd to dream of a woman he promised to kill once upon a time.
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood/Original Character(s), Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Menphina Helps Those Who Help Themselves [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710415
Kudos: 16





	A Strange Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote another one of these after I said, "Oh hey let me write about my WoL, not my stupid other main that is not a WoL." Yet here I am, already adding supplementary material to my stupid, self-indulgent series.

_Fury’s tits_ , he cussed inwardly as he felt her tongue twirling around the head of his cock. She released him with a small slurp as she trailed her tongue down the length before returning to the tip, licking up his precum. Her lips wrapped around him again, sucking and teasing him while he bit back the urge to thrust his hips. Gods, she was so eager, lapping him up so desperately, as if she _lived_ for tasting his cock. He rested a hand upon her mottled head, his thumb grazing her cat-like ear gently. “Just like that…”

Green eyes peered up at him as she took him in her mouth yet deeper, her gaze seeming to tell him she could do yet more. Her tongue teased the underside of the head of his dick, sending jolts of ecstasy throughout him. Involuntarily he bucked into her, and he heard a choked sound of surprise from her. Yet before he could even panic on her behalf, she had quickly righted herself and drew her head in closer. Another curse to Halone, this time audible, as he felt himself in the back of her throat. What possible experiences had gotten this girl so _good_ at sucking him off? Was it part of the adventurer package? By the Fury, he felt it, he was ready to burst…

No doubt she felt it too, given that the inside of her mouth was privy to every twitch of his cock. She released him with a wet smacking sound, something almost desperate in her voice as she half-whispered a somewhat hoarse, “Wait, no…”

She stood and quickly removed her trousers, wiggling out of soaking wet panties before turning to the wall and bending over, a hand steadying herself against the wall as her tail rose upwards in the air and shuddered with anticipation. Looking over her shoulder at him eagerly, he saw that she had snuck her free hand between her legs, fingers spreading her folds open for him. “Here… please.” The words came out shakily, begging. “Fuck me here.”

Something in him snapped.

With a snarl, he was on her in what felt like an instant, doubled over her small frame as he rammed his cock into her waiting pussy and began to thrust into her wildly. She cried out, her voice a song of lewd desire. So small, she was, compared to him. Small compared to an Elezen, even small compared to a Hyur. Small but strong, a dragoon through and through. Yet even the strongest could suffer weakness under an onslaught of pleasure, for her legs began to shudder. He brought his arm to her thigh, lifting it to both give her support and for him to drive deeper into her. Halone above, how her walls gripped him, how easy it was to slide in and out of her in glorious, carnal friction.

“ _Hnnnng_ , yes… _yes_ ,” she moaned, “Gods, yes… Ah, Estinien… _Estinien_!”

The sound of his name upon her lips drove him to frenzy. He felt himself stiffen further, ready to explode inside of her. A final thrust, her name spilled from his lips.

“ _Rumi_.”

Estinien awoke with a start. His room was dark, covered in shadows deep enough to tell him that dawn was nowhere near. With shortened breath, he kept his gaze upon one particular spot on his ceiling and let his mind recount what had woken him in the middle of the night. And as it replayed in his head, he found his brow furrowing.

 _That_ was a dream. He checked underneath his sheets and under his smalls. _Quite the dream._ It’d been quite a long time since he’d had a dream that detailed and vivid that wasn’t a nightmare, and certainly an even longer time that one had driven him to soil himself. With a sigh he forced himself out of his bed. He considered that the sheets may need changing but decided against it since the mess was confined to smallclothes, if only because he was more interested in going back to sleep. It was rare to have a night where he wasn’t dogged by Nidhogg, so to be woken by what should’ve been a very pleasant dream for a change was an annoyance.

Yet as he cleaned himself up, he considered the dream he had just woken from.

Lascivious dreams, so far as he was aware, were just par for the course if one was breathing (with very few exceptions). It wasn’t the first of such dreams he had and it would definitely not be the last. But rare was it that there was a face he could so easily identify in the partners his subconscious had deigned to offer him. Sometimes past dreams may have had the faces of past partners, yet there was nothing in those dreams besides a good, wordless fuck. This one, however, was a bit odd. It wasn’t just a wordless fuck; she’d been sucking him off, begging him, crying out his name… And he had called her name too.

Rumi Kalycoh, the annoyingly energetic Miqo’te woman that the Eye of Nidhogg had decided on a whim was fit to be an Azure Dragoon alongside Colette Bellerose, the oblivious protégé of Soleille de Lucin, the Azure Dragoon that took up the mantle after Alberic. Three Azure Dragoons. Absurd. Yet there were, in some perverse twist of fate. And he had just had a dream that he had bedded the Miqo’te.

Estinien couldn’t figure out if that was awkward or not. He could hear Aymeric in his mind, scolding him. _“Lusting after your subordinate is unbecoming, my friend.”_ Even though she wasn’t his subordinate. Well, technically she wasn’t. She was still an outsider to Ishgard and the Dragonsong War; while being an Azure Dragoon put her on equal standing with him, it seemed to be an unspoken rule the dragoons accepted, even her, to defer to him in matters of the ongoing war with the dragons. Even Colette never attempted to take charge, though he had the distinct feeling that was simply from a lack of self-confidence on her part.

He would shush his friend in his mind, however. When it came to Rumi, “lusting” was perhaps too strong of a word. She was attractive. That was all there was to it, and it wasn’t as if he’d act on it. Even if he had been interested in her, which he was definitely not since he had neither the time nor the inclination, the likelihood of her showing any interest was zero. That’s what usually happens when you threaten someone’s life after all. If anything, that was the more mortifying thing here. Allowing himself to fall under Nidhogg’s control and threatening those he would call his allies… But for a mercy, neither of the other two Azure Dragoons said anything of it. Just vaguely surprised looks upon his return, one of which he returned since he hadn’t expected to see that Rumi formally took up ranks. Estinien didn’t object to it. It would make the fight against Nidhogg all the easier.

Unable to parse if the dream meant anything other than your average wet dream, he returned to his bed. Yet the thoughts still nagged, wondering of all people for his subconscious to choose, why her? And why in such detail?

A recent memory flashed in his mind’s eye. Snow piling high upon the charred and broken ruins of a village that was no more. The village he was born in, where his life had taken its worst turn… And there she was, in her dragoon’s armor minus her helm, kneeling in the snow and offering a silent prayer. She’d been surprised to see him there, but he had been more surprised to see her there. She was an outsider, a stranger to Ishgard and their war. She had no business in the ruins of Ferndale. If anything, he’d come off as belligerent. What right had she to be there?

But she had merely tilted her head to the side, unperturbed by his indignance. “That is precisely why I am here, though. I cannot understand. I haven’t been through your hardships, through Ishgard’s hardships. I have not suffered the flames and deaths brought upon the dragons. I can only visit the places that have suffered the worst, to offer my condolences, and to remind me of what I now fight for.” Sincerity. It was a word he found couldn’t be applied to most in Ishgard. Fitting that she was an outsider then… He couldn’t bring himself to be upset at her with that kind of logic.

Was that it then? Was that what drove him to have such a vivid dream of a feral coupling with her? Estinien scowled at the thought, not understanding how one thing could be related to the other. He was going back to sleep. And hopefully, he wouldn’t be plagued by nightmares of Nidhogg and Ferndale _or_ dreams of a calico Miqo’te offering herself up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too ace for this shit, I said last time. Proceeds to write another fic that starts off with a blowjob. Just kill me. There's gonna be another. That one won't be smutty. I can't be stopped. One day I'll write that fic about my WoL, but right now plot bunnies for that one are on the down low since friends and I have created CHARACTER DRAMA and she's going through shit. Self-indulgent shipping with my dragoon main and the Grumpy Jumpy makes me happy in these trying times.


End file.
